Ujian dan Ujian!
by Ecnargarf
Summary: Fanfic GAJE yang dibuat saat saya UTS...  sebenarnya saya gak pandai buat Summary, jadi baca aja ya dalam cerita...


Sebuah fanfic Gaje yang saya buat saat menjalani UTS kemarin... dibuat pada tanggal 03 - 10 - 2011 sampai tanggal 06 - 10 - 2011. Berdasarkan imajinasi yang error bin ajaib (?), ngerjain kurang kerjaan...

_**Vocaloid Fanfic - Ujian dan Ujian!**_

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, kalau punya dijamin bakalan ancur ==

**WARNING : **OOC(Out of Character), OOT maybe, Gaje (?), Abal (?), Error!

_Summary _: Tips Gaje dalam menghadapi ujian, UTS, dan sebagainya (DON'T TRY THIS AT EXAM!)

Character : Hatsune Miku, Rin & Len Kagamine, Gumi, Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui, Hatsune Mikuo, Kaito Shion.

- Don't Like Don't Read!-

**All Miku PoV's**

_-Morning-_

Pagi hari sudah tiba, aku mengeluh pada Matahari agar tidak terus terbit (?). Tapi ini nasibku... Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempatku tidur. Bangun tidur ku terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi *Author dilempar golok* #Author gila sarap emang, abaikan#. Setelah selesai menyikat gigi, aku melihat Ibuku sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku.

"Miku! Sarapanmu sudah siap!" teriak Ibu yang memanggilku

"Iya bu! Aku akan segera kesana!" jawabku

"Cepatlah, nak! Nanti sarapanmu dingin sedingin Alaska!" teriak Ibu blak-blak an (?)

"Daripada gigit pensil, mending gigit sarapan (?)" jawabku gajegile (?)

Kemudian aku menghampiri sarapanku dan langsung kumakan dengan lahap(rakusnye... *plak) dan kemudian berangkat seketika ke sekolah VocaVoca. Sekolah yang terkenal di benua ini (benua apacenah.. *bletak). M-maksudku sekolah yang terkenal di kota tempatku tinggal. Disana juga ada sahabat-sahabatku yang selalu ceria, terutama kekasihku... Kaito... Begitu aku sampai, langsung saja aku menuju ruang kelas dan kemudian menghapal pelajaran Fisika-yang-rumusnya-segunung. Lalu Rin dan Gumi menghampiriku.

"Hei Miku-chan! Kamu masih mencoba menghapal rumus Fisika?" tanya Rin sambil menepuk pundakku

"Jangan-jangan... Kamu bodoh?" susul Gumi sambil menepuk pundakku juga

"Aaaaaahh…! Pusiank guee...!" ucapku dengan lebaynya

"Suruh siapa ngapalin coba? Hayoo..." ucap Rin dengan nada iseng

"Siapa? Sesuatu banget ya…" jawabku pada Rin

"Tanya kenapa?" ucap Gumi padaku dan Rin

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dan Rin pada Gumi

"Karena Because Itu That!" jawab Gumi dengan ala Len

Aku dan Rin cuma saling tatap, kemudian kami bilang "Kok Tahu?" dengan (sedikit) puppy eyes.

"Sial… Gagal lagi aku..." kata Gumi terpuruk sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah (?)

"Ahahaha. Kamu mudah dibaca sih!" kata Rin yang ketawa blak-blak an (?)

"Rin! ada upil." ucapku benar-benar blak-blak an

"Hah? Mana?" jawab Rin sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan bodohnya

"Ahahahaha! Kena kau, Rin!" ucapku sambil tertawa

"Sial kau, Miku…!" kata Rin sambil menjewerku dengan (cukup) keras.

Kemudian, disaat yang sama, Len Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui, Natsume (?) Mikuo, dan Kaito masuk ke kelas. Disertai dengan guru super-galak-bin-ajaip, Meiko-sensei.

"Jam ujian akan segera dimulai! Persiapkan alat-alat tulis kalian!" gertak Meiko-sensei sambil memukul mejanya dengan penggaris besi miliknya. Tentu saja itu sukses membuat seisi ruangan kelas jantungan (?). Kemudian kami pun menyiapkan alat-alat kami. Lalu bel pun berbunyi dan itu berarti ujian dimulai. Semuanya itu lancar-lancar dalam menyontek (?).

Tips mencontek ala Rin dan Len.

"Psst… Rin…!" ucap Len dgn suara kecil pada Rin

"Ada apa… Psst…Len?" sahut Rin yang menjawab panggilan Len

"Nomor 15 PG dan nomor 5 Esay apa?" tanya Len

"Hooo… Kalian ketahuan ya…" sahut Meiko-sensei yang super-galak-bin-seram itu

"Hiiiy…! Ampuni kami, Meiko-sensei!" teriak Rin dan Len yang panik karena ketahuan. Seisi ruangan termasuk aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Rin & Len itu.

"Karena kalian bekerja sama… Kuberi hukuman lari keliling lapangan 20 kali!" teriak Meiko-sensei pada Rin & Len

"B-baik, Sensei!" jawab Rin & Len sambil gemetaran dan kemudian menjalani hukuman tersebut

Tips mencontek ala Rin & Len ini... Gatot!

Tips mencontek ala Gumi

Kemudian ku lirik Gumi. Dia cerdik, dia menyelipkan sepucuk kertas yang berisi rumus-rumus pelajaran Fisika di tangannya. Aku melihat dia dengan wajah super kegirangan dan bahagia (?) lalu dia menuliskan rumusnya pada kertas ujian sambil dengan senyum gajenya itu *duak*

Bisa dikatakan, tips ala Gumi ini SUKSES.

Lalu kulihat Ibu Perti…wi(Eits! Bukan Miku yang nyanyi, Author gila sarap emang #abaikan). Lalu kulihat Gakupo, Mikuo, dan Luka-chan. Mereka saling melemppar kertas yang diselipkan pada penghapus. Agar terlihat seolah-olah sedang meminjam penghapus tersebut. Tips mencontek ala Trio Gaje (?) ini hasilnya nihil. Aksi nista tersebut diketahui oleh Meiko-sensei yang melihat Gakupo yang sedang menyelipkan sepucuk kertas kecil ke penghapus itu. Dan merekapun dapat hukuman dari Meiko-sensei, yaitu membersihkan WC umum di sekolah (cuma satu sih..).

Berikutnya, Tips mencontek ala Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun tidak menggunakan cara seperti Gumi-chan, Rin-chan, Len, LKuka-chan, Gakupo, dan Mikuo itu. Dia membuka buku pada saat Meiko-sensei tidak melihatnya. Tetapi aksinya itu tetap diketahui oleh si Guru-Super-Galak-bin-Seram itu dan mendapat hukuman Scot Jump di tangga menuju Kantin sekolah sebanyak 50 kali naik turun.

Tips ini Gagal sekali~

Lalu, Aku, Miku Hatsune, sebagai pelajar yang budiman dan baik hati, memulai tips mencontek yang terakhir! *lebay*

Aku menggunakan cara membuat contekkan di meja ku. Tentunya aku harus mengatur pandanganku agar tidak ketahuan oleh Meiko-sensei. Lalu aku pun mengintip ke meja ku itu…

"Hei! Kamu!" teriak Meiko-sensei padaku

"Y-ya…? A-ada apa, sensei?" jawabku agak gemetar

"Ngapain kamu men-sun meja? Atau kamu mengantuk? Cepat cuci muka sana!" gertak Meiko-sensei dengan galak (yaiyalah)

"B-baiklah, sensei…" ucapku meng-iya-kan perintah Meiko-sensei dan kemudian mencuci muka agar tidak ketahui *penyamaran intinya*

Setelah beberapa saat aku kembali ke ruang kelas dan melanjutkan men-sun meja *loh bukaaaaan…*. Akupun menulis rumus itu dalam lembar ujianku.

Tepat setelah aku selesai, bel berbunyi pertanda jam ujian selesai.

"Huaaa… Sial…! Apes ketahuan Meiko-sensei!" ucap len yang (terlihat) frustasi

"Kamu sih! Suaranya besar bagaikan gitar yang dicolokkan ke amfli!" kata Rin sambil menjewer Len dengan gajenya

"Hentikaaaaaaaaaaan! Sakiiit!" ucap Len dengan lebaynya

"Yes! Sukses besar! Yuhuuu…!" ucap Gumi dengan riang bin bahagia

"Enak banget kamu, Gumi-chan…" sahut Rin sambil (terlihat) menangis

"Siapa dulu dong? Gumi dilawan! ucap Gumi dengan blak-blak an

"Hhh… Sial, masa Scot Jump 50 kali di tangga menuju Kantin naik turun? Dasar guru sedeng!" ucap Kaito ngeluh

"Kau beruntung, Kaito… Kami bertiga lebih parah!" ucap Gakupo sambil mewakili Luka dan Mikuo

"Kalian kan cuma membersihkan WC" sahut Kaito enteng

"Mudah… Mudah gundulmu mudah! WC nya itu bau tauk!" ucap Luka sambil menjitak Kaito

"Tapi, setelah ini masih ada Sejarah, Geologi, Ekonomi, Matematika, Biologi…" kataku menyela pembicaraan Luka dan Kaito  
>Semuanya mendadak jadi hening.<p>

"…APAAAAAAA?" teriak semuanya padaku

"E-eh? Kalian tidak tau? Padahal kemarin kan sudah di umumkan jadwal ujiannya!" jawabku terbata-bata(?)

"Len! Cepat hapalkan Sejarah! Aku Geologi!" perintah Rin dengan cepat-cepat 

"Gakupo! Mikuo! Cepat buat contekan dan selipkan pada penghapus!" perintah Luka pada Gakupo dan Mikuo

"Buat sepucuk kertas lagi…" kata Gumi dengan figur ngeri (?)

"Sembunyikan buku lagi…" sahut Kaito yang nggak kapok-kapok *bletak*

Kemudian… Aku? Ya! Aku tidak membuat contekan dimeja, tapi aku menghapal dengan baik! Tolong tips ini jangan di tiru hasilnya akan buruk sangat. Bisa-bisa kertas ulangan kalian disobek guru pengawas karena hal ini.

Lebih baik menjadi pelajar yang budiman dan suka mencontek!

Eh! Umm… Maksudku suka tidak curang dalam ujian!  
>Tapi… Sepertinya Rin-chan, Len, Gumi-chan, Luka-chan, Kaito-kun, Gakupo, dan Mikuo nggak kapok bikin contekan.<p>

Betulkan?

- _**THE END **_-

Mind to RnR? :D

NO FLAME! I'm just make this story!


End file.
